


Afternoon Workout

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, really no plot again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, the way I see it, you have two options. Take a shower or shut up and take me to bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Training Room

Years of training together had made Jace and Alec move fluidly as one, their movements only strengthened by their parabatai bond. Their sparring had become more of a familiar dance. They knew each other’s moves so well they followed each other gracefully. Jace may be a better fighter out in the world, but when it came to his parabatai, they were evenly matched. Alec knew his every move sometimes before he even did.

Alec dodged, dropping into a frontwards roll as the wooden staff sailed clearly over his head. He leapt back to his feet behind Jace and instantly countered, swinging the staff around with a twist of his body, but Jace blocked. Their weapons clunked heavily together, sending vibrations up his arm, but he barely noticed.

Jace grinned, their bodies close as they circled each other. Their weapons were still pinned together between them. “Ever going to let me win?”

“In your dreams, Jace,” Alec retorted, the other’s grin was reflected on his face before they were back at it again, dancing across the practice room floor. He didn’t notice the onlooker now standing in the doorway, but Jace did. The split second of distraction cost Jace the battle. Alec lunged, flipping Jace over onto his back on the practice mat below. His staff was pointed straight at the younger man’s throat. “I win!”

“As if, you cheated!” Jace replied.

“What? How on earth did I cheat?” Alec shot Jace an incredulous look. He pulled back his staff and held his hand out to help Jace to his feet.  

The younger man accepted Alec’s help and let Alec pull him to his feet, his staff still clutched in his other hand. “You strategically had your boyfriend come in to distract me!”

“Oh don’t be butthurt, Jace. Look, I come baring gifts!” Magnus moved into the room, holding up two glasses of water that he seemingly pulled out of thin air.

Alec smiled gratefully at the warlock, kissing his cheek before he grabbed the staff from Jace and proceeded to put them away. Since Alec had moved in with his boyfriend, Magnus had converted two of the guest bedrooms into a large practice space for him. “Besides, had I known, I would have been the one distracted! Are you checking out my boyfriend, Jace?”

“You caught me, Magnus oh Magnus, marry me?” Jace replied, taking a glass of water gratefully. “But shouldn’t you be delivering us lemon aid in an apron? You know, like the housewives in mundane movies.” He grinned.

Magnus opened his mouth to respond to Jace’s remark, but all the words died on his tongue as he watched Alec remove his shirt. The hunter was completely unaware he was being watched as he patted his face dry of sweat. The warlock’s eyes were moving over Alec’s flexing muscles, the way his abs glistened, the V shape of his muscles that led down into his pants. He bit his lip, staring.

Alec tossed his shirt at Jace’s face. “Only I get to see him in an apron!”

Jace dodged the flying shirt, laughing. “Relax, he only has eyes for you!” He grinned. “Yoo hoo, Magnus, are you even paying attention?”

Magnus blinked as if he suddenly realised he wasn’t the only one in the room. “Oh, you’re still here?”

“Very funny,” Jace replied. “Is Clary here?”

Magnus handed his boyfriend the remaining glass of water before resting his hands on Alec’s hips. “She is.”

Alec thanked Magnus, kissing the warlock softly as he slipped an arm around him. “Are you two ever going to get alone?” he asked with a grin, before he brought the glass to his lips.

“What are you talking about? We are perfect angels. Well I am. By the Angel, Magnus, his eyes aren’t down there!” Jace replied, though he was grinning. Jace and Magnus were always bantering back and forth, but it was always light hearted, friendly teasing.

“Maybe not, but mine are,” Magnus replied, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

“Well, I am going to go before my eyes see more than they need to! Same time tomorrow, Alec?” Jace asked, backing up towards the door.

“Don’t deny it, you’d like to watch!” Magnus replied.

“Yeah, same time t—” Alec meant to respond, but Magnus had cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, effectively silencing him as Jace ducked out of the room. He clumsily set the half-finished water aside and slipped a hand in his lover’s hair. “But Magnus, I need a shower.”

“Hm, why get clean before we can get dirtier?” The warlock raised his eyebrows, grinning. His hands were rubbing the hunter’s hips slowly, his thumbs massaging the bone.

“I am covered in sweat.”

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?”

Alec grabbed Magnus’s blazer in both hands, crushing his lips to the warlock’s in a searing kiss. “No I am not, but you are.”

“Well, the way I see it, you have two options. Take a shower or shut up and take me to bed.” Magnus grinned.

“Technically there are three options if you—”

Magnus pushed Alec up against the wall, his hands sliding down over his lover’s torso, fingers dancing over every muscle. His nails grazed lightly down Alec’s stomach. “Do you right here? Good idea.”

They kissed again before Alec could reply. This time it was all tongue and teeth and searing passion. Alec’s fingers were in Magnus’s hair. The warlock’s hands were on Alec’s hips, teasing the waist band of the younger man’s sweats as they massaged his hips.

Magnus’s tongue slid along the hunter’s lower lip before he nibbled at the plump flesh, he tugged on it lightly between his teeth before he was kissing the younger man again. His eyes had fallen shut, his head tilting slightly to the left.

Alec’s lips parted, allowing the warlock’s tongue to slide into his mouth where his tongue leapt to greet it, pushing back against the other’s in a sloppy, needy kiss.

The elder man slipped his hand between their bodies. His long fingers groping Alec shamelessly through the fabric of his pants, giving his lover’s already hardening cock a firm squeeze before he palmed him teasingly slow.

“Mngh.” Alec’s moan was muffled against the elder’s lips, but he responded by pushing his hips forward needing more. It never took much at all for Magnus to set him off. His entire body was on fire with the need to be touched, but Magnus was pulling away and every cell in his body protested, screaming for him to come back. A look of frustration must have crossed his face because Magnus chuckled.

“Now who is the impatient one?” the warlock asked, teasingly snapping the youngers pants lightly. His voice had grown a little huskier.

Alec pushed on Magnus’s blazer, trying to push it off his shoulders. He wanted to feel his lover’s skin against his own. “Don’t be a tease.”

“Oh, I’m the tease?” Magnus shot the hunter an incredulous look, a smirk tugging at his lips. He snapped his fingers and his blazer and shirt vanished, blue sparks shooting from his fingers and he was left standing in nothing but a pair of impossibly tight and glittery black skinny jeans. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist you standing there, muscles all tense from your training, begging me to touch them.”

Alec’s blue eyes darkened as he looked over Magnus. He slipped his fingers into the warlock’s belt loops, tugging him forward flush against him.  He leaned in, crushing his lips back against the elder’s. His hands moved up Magnus’s torso, but the warlock moved again.

The elder man dropped to his knees, pulling Alec’s pants down with him, letting them pool around his lover’s ankles. He slipped his hands up the other’s muscular thighs as he kissed along the waistline of Alec’s boxers.

Alec shivered, leaning back against the wall as he slipped a hand into Magnus’s hair, biting his lip. “Magnus.”

He smirked up at Alec as he teasingly, slowly began to drag the other’s boxers down. He leaned in, kissing down Alec’s thigh, following the fabric. He felt the other squirm in frustration, heard the hitch in his breath as the fabric of his boxers moved over his cock before it sprang free. He was driving Alec crazy and he knew it.

“Fuck,” Alec gasped quietly and breathlessly, his head fell back against the wall. “Please…”

Magnus took pity on him. He kissed up Alec’s length before he wrapped his lips around the tip, his tongue moved over the sensitive flesh. His eyes fell shut as he shallowly began to bob his head, his free hand curling around the base.

Alec shuddered, his grip tightening in his lover’s hair as a moan slipped from his lips. He was trembling, but Magnus pulled away and he thought he would collapse, a strangled noise leaving his throat.

The warlock grinned. “Lie down on the practice mat.”

The hunter didn’t argue. He pushed himself away from the wall and lowered himself onto the mat, leaning back on a hand as Magnus crawled towards him. “I need you so bad.” He slipped a hand in Magnus’s hair again, pulling him close.

Magnus moved, kissing the younger’s lips briefly before he moved down, placing kisses across the hunter’s chest. He paused, his lips wrapping around one of Alec’s nipples. He sucked on the sensitive flesh, grazing his teeth against it before he moved. He then kissed down the centre of his lover’s torso, nuzzling his face into the warm skin of Alec’s quivering stomach. He nipped at the soft skin.

The younger man shivered, his stomach muscles clenching in excitement and pleasure. He dropped back onto the mat, his fingers still in Magnus’s hair. “Oh god…yes…”

Magnus kissed further down, nipping at the warm skin below Alec’s naval. His lips moved further down one of the younger man’s thighs, biting the inner side rather hard only to soothe it with his tongue.

Alec moaned. His length throbbed painfully. He couldn’t take much more of Magnus’s fleeting, slow, touches. He knew Magnus did it on purpose, loved to see him squirm. “Magnus please… I need you so bad…”

The warlock smirked. He slid his hands down the younger’s thighs as he kissed up Alec’s length, slipping his tongue out to catch the pre-cum at the tip.

The younger man groaned, pressing the side of his face into the cushiony mat as sparks of pleasure shot through him. He grabbed onto the edge of the mat as his other hand tightened in Magnus’s hair. He lifted his hips trying to get the elder to pay more attention to him.

Magnus however, pushed Alec’s hips back down with ease and held them there as he took the head into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue before he sucked lightly. Magnus could have more patience than Alec when he wanted to, but it was beginning to thin. His pants were becoming increasingly tight.

Alec let out a frustrated groan. He shut his eyes, unable to keep them open. His heart was racing, his breath unsteady.

Magnus hummed in response sending vibrations shooting down the younger man’s length. Slowly and teasingly he started to take more of Alec’s length in passed his lips, stopping only when he felt Alec hit the back of his throat. He drew a deep moan out of Alec, the other’s hand flexing in his hair. Swallowing around Alec first, Magnus started bobbing his head. Settling himself back down between the younger’s legs, he pushed them up into a bent position.

Alec readily agreed with everything Magnus was doing to him. He wanted it, needed all off Magnus. Magnus always made him feel so good. Magnus had learned that Alec so easily gave in to bottoming the more desperate he was.

The warlock slid his hands down Alec’s inner thighs, spreading them wider before he slid a hand back up Alec’s withering body.

Alec knew what to do. He grabbed Magnus’s hand and brought it to his lips, sucking the offered digits into his mouth and lavishing them with the attention Magnus was currently giving his cock. He had always told Magnus he had beautiful hands, though he preferred watching Magnus suck on them, Alec didn’t mind at all. At least not anymore.

When Magnus felt Alec had done enough, he pulled his fingers back, spreading Alec even more before pressing a finger to the hunter’s tight entrance, thrusting it in.

Alec’s back arched up, he groaned. The first digit was always uncomfortable, but not enough to hurt. In his state, he was desperate for more.

And Magnus gave him just that, adding a second finger. He moved them inside of Alec, shallowly at first. He kept his movements slow, waiting for his lover to get used to the intrusion. When Alec began to push back onto him, he slipped in a third.

The younger man couldn’t help, but writhe and moan under Magnus’s administrations. The elder man knew what he was doing and he certainly knew how to make Alec feel good, but it wasn’t enough. “Ah... s-stop…”

Magnus let the hunter’s cock slip from his mouth as he looked up at Alec, running his tongue teasingly over the head. However, he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of the younger’s tight heat, preparing him. “Stop? Your body is begging for me.”

Alec’s face flushed, but he gasped Magnus’s name, his torso arching up off the mat as Magnus found his sweet spot. “Please Magnus…ngh, I need you inside of me…”

The warlock removed his fingers from his lover’s body. Before he got to his feet and began to work his pants open. He looked straight into Alec’s needy eyes as he quickly rid himself of the last of his clothes and re-joined Alec on the floor. With a snap of his fingers a bottle of lube appeared beside him with a condom.

Alec chuckled lightly when he saw them. He took the condom, opening it before he reached down between them and slipped it onto his lover’s cock, rolling it down with a stroke of his hand. Magnus shuddered when he touched him and they sealed their lips together as Alec worked open the lube. He squeezed some into his hand before discarding the bottle blindly beside them. He reached down and began to stroke Magnus again, coating his length. His hand fell back onto the mat when he was finished.

The warlock kneeled between Alec’s legs, pushing Alec’s to bend up on either side of his. He grabbed his lover’s hips, aligning himself up with Alec’s entrance, but he paused. “Are you ready?”

Alec nodded and Magnus attacked the other’s lips again to distract Alec from any pain as he pushed slowly in causing them both to groan. He had to fight every urge not to just thrust swiftly in to the tight heat of the other man, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

Alec grunted clutching tightly onto the elder man’s arms, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to relax his clenching muscles.

“Are you going to be alright?” Magnus asked softly, stopping although his body screamed at him to keep going. He lifted a hand, caressing Alec’s cheek softly.

“Y-yes,” the younger one hissed. “Just don’t stop.”

Magnus buried his face into the other’s neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin as he pushed himself the rest of the way in only to pause again so the younger man could adjust. He was breathing heavily already as he fought the urge to move.

“Move,” Alec grunted, moving his hips slightly.

The warlock obeyed, he started up a shallow pace, taking it slow as he waited for Alec to adjust. Once the hunter began moving back on him, he picked up the pace. His hips rocking as he moved inside Alec. He groaned his lover’s name lowly. It wasn’t long before Alec was writhing beneath him. He arched into Alec’s touch as the younger man’s nails grazed down his back.

“Oh, fuck …deeper,” Alec groaned, his body withering beneath Magnus’s. He slid his hands up Magnus’s back, his nails biting into the flesh and eliciting a moan from the warlock’s lips.

“Mm, you’re so tight, Alec,” the elder moaned as he shifted to obey his lover’s request.

The younger man’s hands pulled Magnus down for a kiss as he wrapped his legs tightly around the warlock’s waist, the movement causing Magnus to strike a particular spot inside him that had him arching his back and shouting Magnus’s name. “There!”

The elder man smirked and attacked Alec’s neck as he thrust in again, hard and fast, brushing his lover’s prostate with each movement. He moaned the younger’s name breathlessly. The room filled with the sounds of their love, heavy breaths, soft moans. Alec’s body was writhing against Magnus’s, a hand slipping back into the elder’s hair as their lips met once again in a sloppy kiss. The world melted away from them, all their worries, their cares, nothing mattered but the two of them entwined as one. Their bodies moving together, their groans muffled against each other’s lips as they kissed, sloppy and passionate.

What felt like all too soon, Alec could feel the familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He was already getting close, but he fought it. He wasn’t ready for the moment to end. He slid his hand down between them, his fingers curling around his own length, but Magnus’s hand quickly pushed his fingers away before replacing Alec’s hand with his own. He began pumping the younger man’s cock nearly in sync with his movements

“Close,” Alec groaned out. His eyes shut and head tilting back. His lips, abused and red from kissing, were parted as breathy sounds slipped out. His arms were hooked under Magnus’s as he clung to the warlock’s shoulder blades.

“Me too, Alec,” the elder man replied, breathlessly. His body was trembling. “Cum for me, love.”

That was all the persuasion Alec needed as he felt himself slipping. His nails dug into Magnus’s back, his body arching up against him as he came. Moaning the elder’s name as he released between their bodies.

Magnus groaned Alec’s name, feeling Alec clenching around him. His thrusts were becoming sloppy as he neared his end, but he kept stroking Alec, milking the younger for all he was worth. When Alec was spent, he grabbed onto his lover’s hips, trying to steady his thrusts, but it was no use and soon he was sent over the edge. The other’s name slipping from his lips as he released into the condom, his body stiffening slightly. His head dropped onto Alec’s shoulder, his hips gradually slowing before he gently collapsed on top of him.

They both lay there in a pleasant silence, slowly coming down from the high of their release. Alec’s hand lightly stroked Magnus’s back. His eyes were still closed, his breathing slowly calming down. He was the first to speak, his lips curling into a satisfied smile. “I love you.”

Magnus lifted his head from the crook of Alec’s neck, smiling back. “I love you too. Wasn’t that much better than a shower?” The smile turned into a grin.

“Much better, but now we are both sweaty.”

“That’s because Jace cannot help you stretch out like I can. Stretching is important too!”

Alec laughed, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands as he kissed his lips lightly. “I will just have to remember to be careful about taking my shirt off!”

Magnus grinned. “Or you could just never put one on again.”

“Something tells me we’d never get out of bed.”

“That’s a problem?”

“Not at all.” Alec laughed again, his arms slipping around Magnus’s neck as they kissed again, his lips lingering against the warlock’s. “But I think it’s my turn to help you stretch in the shower.”


	2. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before one can get clean, they must get dirty...or dirtier.

“Are we going to get in the shower?”

Alec smiled, his arms around Magnus’s waist, but he made no move to pull away. His lips hovered close to the warlock’s. “But I thought we were enjoying ourselves right here.”

Magnus returned the smile. His head tilted to the side, their lips were a breath’s width apart. His arms were around the younger man’s neck. His shoulders were pressed against the cool, bathroom wall, but his hips were pushed forward, his body molded against Alec’s.

They had meant to get in the shower, but the water had taken too long to heat up, or so Alec had whined. Naturally, his solution was to make out while they had waited. Magnus, who could have easily heated the water instantly, wasn’t about to argue.

Alec sealed the distance between them, his lips brushing against the warlock’s. “I love you,” he whispered against the other’s lips.

The warlock’s hand was resting on the back of Alec’s neck, fingers teasing into the younger man’s hair. “I love you too.” He slid his free hand down, rubbing Alec’s chest. “Shower now?”

Alec smirked and pulled back, pulling the elder with him into the shower. “Happy now?”

Magnus pressed himself against Alec. “Almost.” He sealed their lips together, his eyes falling shut and his arms slipping around the younger man’s waist.

Alec smiled again, kissing Magnus back before he pulled away and spun the elder man around. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “My turn to take care of you.”

Magnus dropped his head back onto Alec’s shoulder, a grin on his lips. “You always take care of me.”

The hunter brushed his lips against the other’s. “Get your hair wet.” He pulled back a little, smiling a crooked smile as he grabbed the shampoo. He squeezed the gel into his hand and waited for Magnus.

The warlock moved into the hot spray, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed as the water ran down his face and torso.

Alec couldn’t stop his eyes from following the water down, biting his lip. He looked up just in time to see Magnus looking back at him with a smirk on his face. The warlock stepped out of the spray and turned his back to the other. Alec moved closer, slipping his fingers into the warlock’s hair. He slowly began to work the gel into a lather, moving his fingers through the elder’s hair and massaging the other’s scalp as he went.

Magnus shuddered, his eyes falling shut as a low groan escaped his lips involuntarily. “That’s just unfair….”

Alec smirked. Magnus’s scalp was extremely sensitive. His nails moved continuously down the other’s scalp, grazing the skin. “As if you don’t love it.”

The warlock reached behind him, gripping the younger man’s hip, his nails biting lightly into Alec’s skin. A jolt of pleasure shot down his spine, causing him to tremble again. “You play dirty, Lightwood.”

The hunter grinned, moving them into the water again. He began washing the warlock’s hair out, his fingers still moving expertly through the other’s hair.

Magnus was leaning heavily against the younger male. His eyes were closed, his pulse quickening. His head dropped back onto the younger man’s shoulder as soon as they moved back out of the water. He bit his lip hard to stop a sound of frustration from escaping his lips when the hunter’s fingers vanished from his hair, but he knew he didn’t hide his disappointment well when he felt Alec’s chest vibrate with laughter. “Cruel.”

Alec kissed the warlock’s shoulder, smirking against the warm skin. He began to wash the other’s body, his hands moving slowly over Magnus’s chest, working the soap into the skin. His nails occasionally scratching lightly over sensitive areas. He had Magnus melting against him becoming vocal the lower Alec got.

“You’re enjoying this,” Magnus purred, kissing his lover’s neck lightly. He pushed himself back against Alec, feeling the other’s semi erect cock pressing against him. He smirked.

“I’m not the only one.” Alec turned his head, kissing Magnus as his hands slid further down. One hand curled around his lover’s hard cock, stroking him teasingly while his other hand rubbed the warlock’s hip.

Magnus gasped against his lover’s lips. His eyes shut as the kiss grew more heated. His tongue instantly sought sanctuary in the warmth of the younger man’s mouth. His free hand flew up, holding Alec’s cheek lightly while his other hand was still gripping Alec’s hip. He pushed himself back against the hunter.

Alec suddenly pulled away only to push Magnus up against the slick wall of the shower. His lips crashing back against the warlock’s, his body pressing flush up against the other’s.

Magnus gasped as his back touched the cool tile. His back arched away from the cold wall, molding with Alec’s. He slipped his arms around the other’s neck, his fingers slipping into Alec’s hair. His tongue pushed back into the other’s mouth, greedily exploring.

Alec sucked lightly on Magnus’s tongue before his own leapt up, chasing the other’s tongue around his mouth. His hands moved over Magnus’s slick body, mapping out every inch he could reach.

Magnus shuddered, his hands moved up Alec’s back. His lips pushed forward, rubbing himself against the other. His head tilted as he continued kissing the other. His body was on fire, his need for the hunter had returned.

Alec broke the kiss first, his lips moving down the other’s jaw line to his neck where he nibbled at the skin, moving down. He paused on a spot that made Magnus gasp and he sucked at the skin, abusing it with his tongue and teeth, making sure to mark the other’s skin.

Magnus groaned, letting his nails graze down the other’s back. “Mm, Alec…” His eyes fell shut, his head rolling to the side to give Alec better access.

The younger man instantly slid down to his knees, kissing up one of the warlock’s thighs. He paused midway up Magnus’s inner thigh and nipped at the skin before setting out to abuse it, making sure to leave a series of marks up Magnus’s pale thigh.

The warlock gasped lightly and let out a soft curse in a language Alec didn’t quite recognize. His legs were trembling slightly, his fingers in the younger man’s hair. He looked down at the man before him. His eyes were dark with lust and half lidded. “Alec…” he whispered, his voice hand groan huskier.

Alec looked up, smirking before he continued kissing up the warlock’s leg to his hip. He nipped at the elder’s hip. “You are mine, all mine.” He abused the other’s hip with his tongue and teeth, leaving yet another bruise. Not that Magnus minded the bruises, he healed fast.

“All yours,” Magnus replied. “Alec, please touch me.”

The hunter smirked. “Here?” He kissed the other’s hip again. “Or here?” He kissed along the warlock’s waist line to the other hip, purposely avoiding exactly where he knew Magnus needed his attention.

“Incorrigible tease!” Magnus practically whined, his hips pushing forward.

Alec chuckled deeply, but he took pity on the warlock, leaving a trail of feather light kisses up the other’s length. His eyes were locked onto Magnus's. He smirked just before wrapping his lips around the head of the warlock’s cock. His eyes slipped shut as his tongue moved over the sensitive flesh.

Magnus gasped again, his head fell back against the shower wall, his eyes slipped shut as the younger man began taking more of him in. His fingers clenched in the other man’s hair as a soft groan escaped his lips.

Alec began to slowly bob his head, shallowly taking Magnus in. One hand held the warlock’s hip still while the other curled around the base of Magnus’s cock. He hummed softly, relaxing his throat the more his head moved. His tongue was swirling along the shaft as he went.

The warlock’s eyes fluttered open, looking down at Alec. His kiss abused lips parted as another groan escaped them. His hand flew out, clumsily grasping the towel rack for support as Alec pushed one of his legs onto the hunter’s shoulder. He couldn’t stop himself from shuddering at the sight of Alec before him.

The hunter ran his free hand along the other’s leg now on his shoulder. His hand slipped lower and Magnus’s breath hitched as he felt Alec’s water slicked digit pressing into him. His head fell back against the wall again.

Alec picked up the pace on Magnus’s cock, he swallowed around him as he moved, his cheeks hallowing. He was distracting the elder as he slipped another digit in, moving them slowly.

Magnus flinched a little, but a groan escaped his lips as Alec sped up on his length. His grip tightened on the towel rack, his legs shaking. Another groan escaped his lips. “Oh Alec…”

The younger man fought back a gag as Magnus hit the back of his throat, but it didn’t slow him down. His fingers were thrusting into the warlock, helping to prepare him. He curled the digits, brushing them over the warlock’s prostate.

The warlock cursed again as a jolt of pleasure shot through him, Alec’s name rolled off his lips. His head rolled to the side. “Mngh, keep that up and I won’t last.”

Alec pressed his fingers back against his lover’s prostate, rubbing it. His head sped up, turning slightly to change the angle. He was humming around the elder’s length.

Magnus was becoming more vocal. His body was trembling lightly. His hips pushing forward. The pleasure was moving through his veins. “F-fuck, I’m getting close. Alec, please, stop. I need you,” he gasped out.

But Alec wasn’t stopping, his fingers began moving again. He paused his lips at the head of the warlock’s cock, his tongue running over it, pushing in before his head began to bob again, humming and swallowing around the elder as he went.

Magnus felt himself slipping and he was helpless top stop it. He felt a heat building in his lower abdomen, the pressure becoming more intense. He moaned the other’s name loudly as he released in the other’s mouth, his hand tight in Alec’s hair as his body flooded with pleasurable heat.

Alec swallowed Magnus down, milking the other for all he was worth before letting the warlock slip from his lips, his fingers from the other’s body. He stood, crushing his lips to Magnus’s. His hand lightly pumped Magnus’s cock, keeping him hard.

The warlock shuddered, his breaking the kiss. His hands had flown up to cup Alec’s face. “You are going to kill me.” He grinned.

Alec chuckled. “No, but I am going to make you feel so good.” He grinned, lifting Magnus up by the thighs and pinning him between the wall and his own body.

Magnus gripped Alec’s shoulders, his lips crushing back against Alec’s. “Then fuck me.”

The hunter crushed his lips back to the other’s as Magnus wrapped his legs around him. He reached between them, blindly guiding himself to the other’s entrance. His breath hitched as he began to push past the tight ring of muscles.

Magnus’s head fell back against the wall, a low groan escaping his lips. His eyes fell shut, his nails digging into Alec’s shoulders. “Don’t stop...” he gasped out.

Alec leaned in, kissing his way down the warlock’s exposed neck. He pushed in fully, both hands on the other’s thighs. They were both too tall for the position, Magnus was all awkward limbs, but neither of them cared. The hunter began moving his hips, starting a slow pace, but he gradually increased it.

The warlock melted against Alec, groaning his name lowly. His head rolled to the side, one hand slipping into the hunter’s hair. “So good. Harder, Alec…” His fingers tightened in the other’s hair, tugging Alec’s head back before attacking the hunter’s lips in a heated, sloppy kiss.

The younger man kissed back, deepening the kiss. It was passionate, all tongue and teeth. Their bodies slid together as he thrust into the warlock’s tight heat, moving together.

Magnus’s body was on fire and it only burned more when he felt Alec brush his prostate. Jolts of pleasure shot through him. His head snapped back again, breaking the kiss and hitting the wall with a light thud as he gasped the hunter’s name. “T-there, again!”

Alec grunted softly, moaning as he sped up his pace, continuing to thrust into the warlock’s tight heat, aiming for his lover’s prostate with each thrust. He kissed his way along the other’s jaw, over to his neck. His tongue slid over the shell of Magnus’s ear before he pressed his cheek against the elder’s, his lips hovering over the other’s ear and his breath ghosting hotly over it. It caused the warlock to shiver again. “You feel so good, Magnus,” Alec moaned in his ear. “So tight.”

The elder man moaned loudly at Alec’s words. He began to thrust himself down onto Alec’s movements. His back was rubbing painfully against the tiled wall, the water behind him had dried, but he didn’t care. His mind was too clouded by lust and pleasure to even care about how he’d feel later. However, his cock was aching for attention, so bad it almost hurt. He slid his hand from Alec’s shoulder, dropping it between their bodies, relying on Alec and his free arm to support them as he started to jerk himself off.

Alec’s nails dug into the warlock’s thighs, his shadowhunter strength supporting him with ease. Pleasure was racing through his body, almost sweeping him away. He let his head fall onto Magnus’s shoulder, moaning as he watched Magnus touch himself.

Magnus was shaking with the need for release as he struggled against it. Lifting his hand from the other’s shoulder, he ran his fingers into Alec’s hair, pulling the hunter’s head up so he could crash his lips against the other man’s again. He nibbled at Alec’s lower lip before pulling away and looking into Alec’s lustful eyes. “Alec, c-can I…please…” He wasn’t even able to get the words out he was trembling too much, but Alec understood.

The hunter moved one hand from the warlock’s thigh to between their moving bodies. Shoving Magnus’s hand out of the way, he firmly gripped the elder man’s cock, pumping it in time with his sloppy thrusts. “Don’t hold it back, Magnus,” he said. “Come for me.”

The words sent shivers straight down Magnus’s spine, jolts straight to his cock as he stared into Alec’s eyes. He let out a deep groan and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, he felt the heat that had pooled in his stomach suddenly begin to release

Alec watched as Magnus came, he watched as the warlock’s head fell back, the elder man’s eyes closing, his lips parting as he moaned Alec’s name loudly. He watched as Magnus’s body spasm beneath him, the way the elder man’s stomach clenched and unclenched. He groaned loudly as their stomachs were covered in Magnus’s release. Seeing Magnus was enough to push him over the edge and a few more thrusts into the warlock’s clenching hole later he came, spilling his seed deep inside the warlock.

Magnus collapsed back against the wall as Alec collapsed against him, both men gasping for breath. They fell into a comfortable silence, both slowly coming down from their post-climax high. Once Alec was sure both of them could stand on their own, he pulled out of the elder man gently and helped him stand.

The warlock grinned, a lazy satisfied grin. “I love you, Alexander Lightwood.” He threw his arms around the hunter, pecking his lips softly.

Alec smiled and kissed him back. “You only love me for the sex.”

Magnus gasped. “You caught me, however will I make it up to you?”

“Hmm, dinner would be nice. I’m famished.” Alec grinned.

The warlock chuckled. “Let’s get cleaned up and we can order takeout.”

Alec smiled and stepped back into the spray of the shower, pulling Magnus with him. He kissed the warlock’s lips again. “By the way, I love you too.”

“I know,” the elder grinned as he spoke. “You can’t resist me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any feedback/criticism/suggestions.  
> And I am working on a darker story too ;]


End file.
